onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 368
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 473 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Sanji - Nami | rating = 7.2 | rank = 5 }} "Soundless Invasion!! The Mysterious Visitor: Kuma the Tyrant" is the 368th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami chases after Perona who has taken all the treasure and plans to leave Thriller Bark with it on the Sunny. Upon reaching there, Nami finds Perona being confronted by Bartholomew Kuma who sends her away. Kuma then asks Nami if Monkey D. Luffy has a brother and disappears shortly afterwards. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats fighting Oars use Luffy's weaknesses, such as meat, to defeat him. Zoro decides to test his new sword, which he acquired from Ryuma. Long Summary Nami beats the two squirrel zombies into telling her what they did with the Straw Hats' treasure. She goes looking for Perona and heads to the Thousand Sunny when she spots the fallen Oars. But Oars remains stuck to the ground since his horns are now imbedded into the ground. Using this to their advantage the Straw Hats' start beating him up, much to Oars' fury. Oars gets back on his feet, much to everyone's chagrin and Usopp, Chopper, and Franky blame Robin for not doing "Tactics 15" properly. The former three decides to do it again anyway and using Sanji's kick, aim to attack again. Embarrassingly, the attack is practically useless. But Usopp mocks Oars causing him to punch his own head. Oars does not go down and Franky, Chopper and Usopp run away again. Trying to think of what else they could do, Usopp reminds everyone that Luffy's memory is not completely gone; basically Luffy's weak points are Oars' weak points. Usopp and Chopper distract him and Franky and Zoro attack. While Franky figures all they need to do is keep this up until Luffy defeats Moria, Sanji and Zoro are ready to simply defeat Oars with no intention of waiting for Luffy. Zoro decides this is a good chance to use the new sword he had acquired from Ryuma. Luffy continues searching for Moria in the woods and finally manages to find what appears to be him. Nami reaches the Sunny and confronts Perona who intends to take the ship and escape Thriller Bark with all the treasure. Suddenly a tall stranger appears behind Perona who, shocked and frightened, falls down and introduces the man as one of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. Perona tries to tell him she no longer works for Moria and was just on her way off the island. Perona wonders what he'd do with that information and ends up telling him. Snapping out of it, she intends to fight him after all (though he ignores her). Perona attacks but Kuma reaches out to her and she disappears. Nami stands shocked and Kuma identifies her and inquires about Luffy's brother, Ace, then leaving her. Nami thought she had to warn everyone. Luffy has tackled Moria's shadow but not Moria himself and realizes he's been tricked into a wild goose chase. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pandaman appears in this episode. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 368 de:Ashioto na ki Shūrai!! Nazo no Hōmonsha Bōkun Kuma